Kli
Kli are creatures that sort of look like smaller (usually around a foot tall) versions of the MCs. They have certain set behaviors. They are made completely of a sort of enchanted food paste, and are completely edible. Sometimes they are kept as pets. Also, some variations of them may have animal-type parts. When speaking to one another, they refer to each other as whatever MC they are based on, and they speak in third person. They refer to non-Kli as "Lady", "Guy", or "Person". Troika-Types *Are a bit less than a foot tall. **Are capable of releasing outrageous amounts of power if the need be. **Tend to be very protective. **Sleep for very long periods of time. **Have very hard skulls. Being headbutted by a Troika-Type will hurt and can be enough to break bones or severely injure someone in other ways, and is usually enough to kill other Klis. Boiling the skulls usually makes them softer, and thus easier to consume. **Taste like snakemeat or cicadas if eaten. **Are often very unwilling to breed. **Are generally interested in insects and can communicate with them. Nekkie-Types *Are usually exactly or just slightly less than a foot tall. *Do not need to eat to live. However, their energy source is in their headphones. If they are removed, the Neku-Type will become very weak and die within 5 minutes. *Will become heavily attracted to a Shiki-Type or Ree-type if it sees one, for no apparent reason. *If a Shiki-Type Or Ree-type is Killed infront of Neku or is told that a Shiki-type or Ree-type is Killed Will Become Sudicial *Also Have been Knowen to Drink munch Amounts of Catnip even Though is Under Age *Always Wear Headphones *Uses Pins as a Weapon *They like To Be in a Garden-like Places -Alot of Plants and Long plants-, Mostly So they Hide if a Predator is Near by Or relax *There Sleep Scheduce is Unknowen *The tailed and animal-eared variations have Mewtwo-like tails and/or ears. *There is an extremely rare variation of Nekkie-Types that eat soap, deodorant, etc. This variation is considered annoying by most as it is almost constantly complaining of either hunger or a stomachache. *Unlike the other types of Klis, Nekkie-Types have a very weak bite. It doesn't hurt at all or leave a mark of any kind. *It IS possible for a Nekkie-Type to survive without its headphones if it is force-fed or injected with nutrients. *Ｏｒａｎｇｅｓ　ＨＡＴＥ　Ｎｅｋｋｉｅ－ｔｙｐｅｓ　ａｎｄ　ｗｉｌｌ　ｔｒｙ　ｔｏ　ｋｉｌｌ　ｔｈｅｍ *When Eaten Tastes Cirusy *THERE ARE RARE NEKKIE-TYPES THAT EAT ORANGES... Thouh There has only been one that is Knowen to eat Oranges *They Also Feed Off The Sound Enegry That Comes from The Music in It's HeadPhones *^It is thought that Soap-Eating Nekkie-Types are incapable of being nourished by sound energy, and therefore adjust by eating soap. Joshua-Types *Are about the same size as Nekkie-Types. *Sometimes remove the headphones from a Nekkie-Type then give them back merely 10 seconds before the Nekkie-Type dies, just for the hell of it. *They can use a miniaturized version of the Jesus Beam. *Taste like Shio Ramen if eaten. *They will willingly eat other Klis, except sometimes Troika-Types or Tessie-Types. But they usually eat those too. Sho-Types *Are about two feet tall. *Are good at math. *Taste like pie when eaten. IT'S A PUN HURR HURR Marilyn-Types *May Not Look Like It Could Horriably Murder with Glee you Right Away, But It Can And Might Depending On a List Of factors Which Generally Are Not in One's favor. *Can Be Quite depent on People Or Other -Types, It May Not Be all That Noticible *They Also have a Low- Self esteem *They Are good In Medcine, certain sciences, Magic, and Potion making *They're Alright at Math and Science *Theyre VERY Picky and it Takes Kinda long for them to find something to eat *They Have a Tendency to Die *They Mostly have Cat Ears *Theyre ShapeShifters As well and Can Make Them Selves Any Size Or Shape, They're Mostly/like to be 2 1/2 Inches at times *They Will At Least Have the 3 Colors Crimson,white and Black on them Somewhere *There Mostly Found Near Dark Places, Near some of The Other Types, In Trees, In/on a Plant, under or by Starry Place, and Somewhere Without a Lot of Bugs *When Eaten Tastes like Something Rather Delicious, Though you will die in 1-2 hours -If It is a Kli That consumes This type, It Takes 10 Minutes- If The posion From Eating the Marilyn-type isn't removed from your body *They Can be Tricked Somewhat Easily at times Shiki-Types *Are attracted to Nekkie-Types but not really *Cannot stand Troika-Types and will actively murder them, which is an entirely reasonable response *Generally do not get usually along very well with most types of Kli besides Neku-Types *Are thrown into dangerous situations a lot on purpose *Taste like chicken when eaten Silver-Types *12 Inches/ 1 foot Tall *It is Unknowen , What a Silver-type Tastes like, but they're probably delicious * Will Have Pokmon that the real Silver Has But Small Karasu-Types *Normaly Are Shine Maidens, *Good at Guarding and watching *Usally are 11 Inches Tall *Some have Wings *Will Eat Any Fruit or Vegetable or Meat... Prefers Blackberrys the most out of all the foods *The Some that Have Wings Tend to be Able to Fly * They Like to Wear a Shine Maiden's Outfit and Will Become Angery and Upset if Outfit is Taken off *There Bite isn't Lethal and There Teeth aren't That Sharp but they are Sharper than a Neku-type *They Only Need 4 hours of sleep But They Can and will Sleep Longer *There Vison is a Bit Poor, They can't Really Anything durring the Night Unless it's a foot or two Away *Reacts to Bomb Explosions... and Instantly becomes ill If The Explosion was near.. It Mostly Will get a High Fever and Faint at First... Though it Will Delevop into a Lethal illness if not treated quickly *Can call Crows to come Where Ever she Needs them to be *Tastes like a Pomagrette or a Plum Ree-Types *Are a myth Gold-Types *Their Size may vary, but usually are Average height or smaller *Can be Perverts At Times *Seem to be Dominiantly attracted to female Kli-type, but some seem to be Capable of attraction for others *The Strength of Breeding/Hatching Ablity Varies, but Can be bred for *Some of them are Born without that ablity or Much Lower strength and potential in it than average *They always Have Gold Eyes *IT IS USEFUL FOR MAKING GREENS TO NOT ARREST SILVERS * Tastes Like... Something Very Sweet or Something Quite Salty (if you know what I mean) Tessie-Types *Attracted to Sollux-types *HATE Gold-Types, and Shiki-Types. *Does not eat some things *Freaks out if a jellyfish is near her *Sometimes moods change quickly. *...The taste of Tessie-Types are unknown. I think. Emerald-Types *Has Mini-Pokemon *Are About 5 inches If Not Wearing the What it Wears Which Atleast Makes it Atleast 10 Inches *Frequently urinate off balconies. *Taste Like Dango Nate-Types *Are extinct Sherbet-Types *Unknown for size. *Like to eat Rainbow Crabs *Can be annoying *Love pickles *Taste like... something... I dunno. Gamzee-Types *Can Spawn Sopor Slime Pies At Will ( Possiably Faygo Too) *Tastes Like Possiably Faygo Favored Sopor Slime *When Eaten, Can Make Other Trolls Have The Similiar Effects To When One Eats Sopor Slime *Are about two feet tall *Some Gamzee-Types cannot spawn Sopor Slime pies, and some are immune to their effects. In both cases, they become murderous. Cases of this are somewhat not rare at all. Sollux-Types *Possess vision twofold *Are bipolar *Taste like honey *Have a thing for computers *Have some kind of relation to bees or something *Attracted to Tessie-types Karkat-Types *Are easily frustrated or angered *Taste like delicious crab meat, mmm. *Harbor large amounts of care for their friends despite what their outer personality would suggest. *Seem to be magnets for emotionally painful stimuli at times. Mongrel-Types *Are totally into Silver-Types like a lot or something or something. *Are extremely submissive and will generally do what they're told without question most of the time. *Are usually extremely unwilling to breed. *Taste like mushrooms or squid jerky. Eridan-Types *Taste like Alrablash, a sort of meal traditionally made from the meat of endangered seahorses. Sale of Alrablash is illegal on 928 planets. But people still sell it anyways FUCK THE POLICE. Eridan-Types are sometimes used as a substitute, but not often because they're even cuter than the endangered seahorses used for actual Alrablash, and it's harder to bring oneself to murder them unless they're being very annoying. *Are often victims of accessory mugging *Can be pretty badass at times compared to many of the other -Types. *Enjoy attention. Pet Eridan-Types may throw tantrums if they feel they are not getting enough of it. *Tend to enjoy expensive food, especially seafood, and anything shiny that they might take to be "treasure," especially when young. *Can use anything wand-shaped that they are told is a wand as a wand even if it is not, in fact, a wand. Be careful. *Very much enjoy being in romantic relationships of any quadrant and will often actively pursue them, especially if they have no quadrants filled. Scarlet-Types *Are not very creative, and will make up cliche characters with really inane names. *Like the color green, even though green is not a creative color. *Are not immortal like actual kraken, but are extremely durable and constantly regenerate unless completely killed. *Taste like fried kraken. *Tend to be huge dicks. Magenta-Types *Are usually very gentle and almost motherly. *Will actively take care of other Kli around them if they are hurt or sick, even if they have not associated with them previously. *Are not immortal like actual kraken, but constantly regenerate unless completely killed. *Usually only pursue relationships with other male Kli. *Tend to flirt with Kli they have not taken on as patients, although usually not seriously. *Are pacifists, but will nonviolently defend Kli they have taken on as patients, usually by shielding them or removing them from the area. *Taste like fried kraken. *Are primal and difficult to control when in Kraken form. Nepeta-Types *Exist or something Kankri-Types *Enjoy speaking very much and will speak for hours about things they are passionate about if allowed to. *Will oftentimes take an interest in social justice if they are not nurtured and taught in such a way that they become extremely interested in something else. *Are almost always celibate. *Can be produced (rarely) by Karkat-Types. *Are not seen often in the wild. *Have very soft hair that they are sometimes farmed for. Cronus-Types *Tend to be gigantic douches, although it is not always apparent at first. *Gigantic douche behavior can be curtailed in artificial environments. Cronus-Types sold as pets are not usually as terrible to be around as wild Cronus-Types. *Can be (rarely) produced by Eridan-Types. *Taste like Alrablash as Eridan-Types do, but are considered less cute and therefore more viable to be slaughtered as a substitute for Alrablash than Eridan-Types, and are thus usually farmed for this purpose. *Tend to keep something sticking out of their mouths at all times. While they tend towards cigarettes if available, they will settle for twigs, small pens, or any other object that can viably work as a substitute. *Are rarely seen in the wild. Kurloz-Types Mituna-Types Meulin-Types Rufioh-Types The "Factory" The Kli "Factory" is a place where Klis are mass-bred and sometimes trained for specific purposes. It's as sickening as it sounds. *Nekkie-Types are most commonly mass-bred because they don't need to and have no desire to eat (the soap-eating variations are usually murdered as soon as they are born in the "factory"). On the rare instance that a soap-eating Neku-Type is not murdered, it is usually trained to complain less (or have its vocal cords ripped out if this cannot be accomplished), then sold as a pet. *Marilyn-Types Are Used For Many things. Mostly There used for Creating potions,Creating Posions, Killing, Torturmenting, Healing and brainwashing. Their Blood is Like Marilyn's Blood, a Bit weaker but enough to Brainwash Things. *Klis that are to be sold as pets are usually trained to have specific habits, actions, abilities, etc. *Sometimes the clothing of certain Klis is swapped with that of another type of Kli. Also, sometimes the tails and animal parts from those variations of certain types are ripped off and surgically added to another type of Kli. *If no uses can be found for a particular Kli, it is usually force-fed a paste that tastes like it does through a tube until it dies from being overfed, then mashed up and sold as food. Kli that taste like non-food-items or are poisonous are exempt from this. RANDOM THINGS THAT APPLY TO ALL OR MOST KLIS *Klis have to eat at least once every day (except Non-Soap-Eating Nekkie-Types) or they will die (Soap-Eating Nekkie-Types can only go about 10 minutes). They will begin to get hungry about an hour after eating (Soap-Eating Nekkie-Types get hungry after about a minute). *^Joshua-Types can last a lot longer than other -Types without nourishment, being able to go a full 3 days without eating. However, they tend to become hungry and disoriented after around 4 hours without eating. *Klis tend to have rather powerful jaws and sharp teeth (Except Nekkie-Types) *Grapefruit Juice makes Klis extremely ill. *In some places, there are Kli Stadiums, where Kli are made to fight each other, sometimes to the death, in championships and such. Overpowered -Types are usually not allowed except in certain championships. But in most championships they are, because it's funny. *Some Klis mug other Klis that have removable accessories, steal them, and wear them themselves. Sometimes vigilante Klis are hired by mugged Klis in order to get them back, but oftentimes the vigilante Klis are hesitant to give back the fashionable items. Reproduction How Klis reproduce is similar to a way that Yukkuris reproduce. Nobody is quite sure how the mating process works, but baby Klis are born from stalks that grow from the female Kli's body. *Troika-Types and Nekkie-Types will NOT breed with each other, ever. However, sometimes when a Troika-Type breeds, it will produce Nekkie-Types as well as Troika-Types and whatever the father -Type is. Why this happens is unknown, but it is even more rare than a Troika-Type breeding in the first place. *Klis often have preferences towards specific -Types when choosing a mate (depending on the character their -Type corresponds to), but sometimes they will completely break the preferences of their corresponding character and seemingly odd pairings can form. *Klis are born with their clothes on, except troll-Kli. They obtain them after pupating. *Sometimes, but somewhat rarely, when Klis breed, hybrid-Types are produced as well as normal Klis. Also, troll-Kli are sometimes born with different blood colors than default, especially Eridan-Types, usually based on the blood color of their non-Eridan-Type parent (assuming the Eridan-Type parent has the default purple blood color). *^ Sometimes particularly peculiar hybrid-Types will refer to themselves by both names of the -Types of their parents interchangably. In these cases if both parents are troll-Types their corresponding quirks are often blended as well. *Baby Klis are deaf, mute, and extremely susceptible to predators. They are only about three inches tall when they are born. They are also often liable to wander around, leading to a lot of them getting run over by vehicles or eaten by a rogue llama. *Baby Klis are referred to by their parents as "(Kli's name)'s baby/babies". For example, a Cirno-Type would call its children "Cirno's babies". *Baby Klis are able to talk and hear after three days. They refer to their parents as "Mommy" and/or "Daddy". Also, Baby Klis grow about another inch after three days. *Baby Klis mature in about two weeks. * Some Kli are prone to adopting orphaned children of other -Types, in particular it is very common for Troika-Types and Marilyn-Types to adopt orphaned Gold-Types, to the point where it is more common to see a pair of the two with an adopted Gold-Type child than children of either of the two parent-types, particularly due to Troika-Types' unwillingness to breed. There are other cases of Klis adopting children of other -Types, but this case is the most commonly seen. Predators *Hawks,Vultures And Other Birds *A CERTAIN KIND OF Owls -It's 4 Eyes Are In Connected pairs of 2, It's Color Can Change, But is Usually A Color That looks like a Dawn Sky, It Has blue eyes- * Raccoons * Kli-Eating Fgleuwebs, which are spiky-looking rabbit-like creatures * Rogue llamas * Your Mother. Category:Kli Related Thing